Nightmare vs Moon
Description Soul Calibur vs Devil's Pet! In a classic Holy vs Unholy fight, which knight will win? The Azure Knight or the Ultimate Angel? Interlude Wiz: Knights. Since the medieval age, these soldiers have been known to be noble. Boomstick: But that's not the case with these too! They don't care who you are. If they're told to kill, they will kill. Nightmare, Soul Edge's Azure Knight! Wiz: And Moon, the most powerful Angel in Heaven. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Nightmare Wiz: Centuries upon centuries ago, there existed one blade that was far more powerful than the rest, it was undeniably the best sword on the battlefield. Boomstick: It was called Soul Edge, and it was the best sword of all-time! Too bad it destroyed the lives of practically everyone who picked up the blade, I don't know about you, but i'll be staying as far away from that thing as I possibly can. Wiz: A wise decision, because after being the weapon of choice by countless people, Inferno was born, and he needed someone worthy of becoming the Azure Knight of Darkness... Nightmare. Boomstick: It's power was sought after by many individuals across the world throughout time, then one day, a knight named Siegfried picked up the demonic sword, and then Siegfried realized he had made the worst decision possible, Inferno starting eating his soul up like my ex-wife at an all-you-can-eat buffet! Wiz: This transformed Siegfried into Nightmare, and from that moment on, Nightmare was an unchallenged combatant, taking down anyone he came up against, however, Soul Edge itself was actually broken, at some point, shards of the blade had been scattered around the globe. Boomstick: So he played a global game of Hide and Seek, trying to find the shards of his sword, and as he found them all, his sword only increased in power, As Siegfried was a extremely well honed Sword wielder, Soul Edge adjusted it's shape and size to best suit the wielders preferred weapon. Wiz: At just over 6 feet tall, Soul Edge is an overwhelming blade, he can swing the thing with ease, as though it were a lightweight weapon, he can also channel Lightning and Fire into his swings, he's also got himself attacks that are capable of breaking the guard of any foe, not to mention, with just one action, he can use it to consume the souls of just about everyone in the battlefield at once. Boomstick: Nightmare was kicking some ass for quite sometime, until someone managed to best Nightmare in combat, directly hitting the eye of the blade, this managed to free Siegfried from Soul Edge's power, allowing him a chance to not make the same mistake again. Wiz: And after collecting all the lost pieces of his sword, Nightmare gained the ability to merge with his sword, becoming the deadly fiend, Night Terror, as Night Terror, he is able to fly, fire laser beams and is much larger in size than before. Boomstick: Oh and might I add that he is CHEAP AS ALL HELL! But even if you manage to kill Nightmare, there's still Inferno, who is also CHEAP AS HELL! At least with Inferno, he has to risk his life in order to protect Soul Edge from it's destruction, and he can use the fighting style of any previous wielder. Wiz: Even though Inferno had lost Siegfried, he had still managed to feed off enough of his soul to continue reigning terror throughout the world, Nightmare has taken on and defeated entire armies on his own, consumed countless souls and carries all the past experience and memories of all the previous wielders of Soul Edge. Boomstick: Like I said, if you ever see Soul Edge just standing in the middle of the street, get the fuck away from it! Nightmare: The despicable shackles that held me all these long years are now destroyed! None shall be able to stop me! Moon Wiz: Era Fraw has been known to be a powerful warrior and goddess. Boomstick: But she's also known to be a lazy bitch and watches people fight to the death from her chair in the Heavens. So she just sends angels to do her bidding. Wiz: One of them happens to be the most powerful angel there is. Boomstick: Moon. Yeah. That's actually a badass name. Wiz: Actually, there's a reason why that's his name. You see, when Era blew up the Moon... Boomstick: Suck it, Piccolo. Wiz: ...she was interested on how one of the fragments of the destroyed Moon had the shape of a person. Inspired, she decided to have her father use this fragment to create a warrior that will be loyal to her, thus, Moon was created. Boomstick: And don't worry about the actual Moon. Era just created another one using her earth manipulation. Wiz: I still question how she made another Moon if the actual rocks found in it are different from earth found in, well, Earth. Boomstick: Nanomachines, Wiz! Wiz: Huh? Boomstick: Moving on! Moon was trained by Era herself. He knows every martial arts known by man and even knows every sword stance ever. He's basically Batman if Batman was a knight. Wiz: He is. Boomstick: What are you talking abo-- Oh...right. Dark Knight. Wiz: Moon was given Destrucalibur, a sword capable of harming angels, demons and any supernatural being. Boomstick: This sword is like really power. It can slow any healing factor to a near halt, slice entire countries when charged and even cause Jade, who normally shrugs off pain, to actually feel, according to Jade, "thousands of years worth of pain". And that's saying something. Wiz: He also exchanged his normal, feathered wings for Steel Wings, angel wings he has that are indestructible and can fire multiple feather like arrows. Boomstick: He's also got some awesome angel powers. She's got super strength, allowing him to lift buildings like Jade but with less effort. He even once caused Jade to skid backwards miles away just by flicking her with his fingers. Wiz: He has super speed, reaching faster than light speed to the point that he overpowers Jade. He also has a full body armor, which absorbs any damage. Even Jade's supposedly powerful weapons can't break it. Boomstick: Why do we keep mentioning you ask? Cause Moon is the only angel who gave her a hard time. And not the good kind. Wiz: It's true! Moon in fact, nearly defeated Jade. Jade managed to hit him once...but only because Moon allowed her to, and all it did was nothing but scratch his armor. Boomstick: Considering he's faster and stronger than her, I'm not surprised. And Jade's not the only person he's beaten. He killed an entire army of demons in only 10 seconds, sliced Antarctica in half and even Era herself admitted he can beat her. DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:Sword Duel